Episode 6971 (12th September 2014)
"Megan is stunned by how things have turned out, but Charity cannot abide her sister-in-law and sets about taking revenge, and Ruby is curious about the tension between Ali and Kerry." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Megan is stunned when she finds Declan and Charity back together. Marlon apologises to Laurel for falling asleep on their wedding night. She jokes with him. Leyla is riled when Megan gloats about her night with Jai. Debbie is frosty when Charity arrives to thank her for lying about the abortion. Ruby discusses marrying Ali but knowing the truth about Ali and Dan, Kerry is not sure it's a good idea. Jai persuades Robbie to look through Charity's desk at Home Farm in search of more evidence. Ali begs Kerry not to say anything to Ruby as she picks up on tension between the two of them. Charity catches Robbie going through her desk and sacks him, before evicting him from Brook Cottage. Declan decides he's had enough and calls the police on Megan. Marlon warns Ashley off kissing Laurel again but he turns the tables on him and advises Marlon to stop taking Laurel for granted if he wants their marriage to work. Megan blames Jai for Robbie being evicted and insists that he move into Holdgate Farm. Harriet's troubled when she finds out about their kiss and discovers Ashley wants to move out of Woodbine Cottage and possibly the village. Megan is surprised when the police arrive and issue her with an harassment warning. Marlon surprises Laurel with a surprise holiday in Cornwall and Doug jumps at the chance of staying on to look after the cottage. Jai tries to persuade Megan to leave Charity alone but Megan insists she's not giving up. Cast Regular cast *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis Guest cast *PC Bishop - Tom Shaw Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Café and outdoor seating area *Brook Cottage - Front garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Yard *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior *Home Farm - Office and stairs Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,100,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 30.8% share. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes